A life Married to Jamie
by AmazonPro
Summary: Jamie was the first to walk through. I turned around and waved, saying one last goodbye to my beloved village then I walked through the gate and it closed.


**_A/N Since I can't make another chapter of 'The grimacing beast' i have decided to post one of my random stories I've decided to post a random story I have found in my documents_**.

* * *

"Goodbye Jamie, Tina. Be happy," The harvest goddess bid us her last goodbyes as Jamie and I walked out of the goddess spring. I couldn't help but hold onto my smile that probably looked silly.

But who wouldn't be smiling when they just got married! Especially to Jamie. I really didn't expect him to agree to marry me but I am sure happy he did.

I looked over a Jamie who was walking beside me. I remember him telling me that he was going to leave flower bud village.

So that means now we are both going to leave. I'm going to miss everyone...Basil...Alex...lila...what will happen to my animals? Will we bring everyone along?

I had to ask.  
"Jamie...our animals...will we bring them?" It seemed that Jamie was thinking about something.

"Hmp well how many do you have?"  
"Two horses three cows and three sheep. A full barn," Jamie thought for a few seconds.

"And you have that dog and a pig? Hmp well thats going to be a lot of animals...I don't think the barn is going to be big enough for all of ours."

I bit my bottom lip, which I usually do when thinking. Then bam! I had an idea. I reached into my rucksack and took out a stack of money. Probably more then $50 000.

"I have been saving up my money. I could use it to get another barn! One barn for your animals and one for mine. Oh yeah and my chickens...I think I have enough for a coop too. Would that work?" We were then walking down the path which took us to Jamie's Ranch.

"Well if you want to spend all your money already..do what you want," Jamie really didn't seem to care weather I proceeded with my plan or not but I did! I couldn't leave or even sell my animals! They are still family to me.

"Okay then i'll do it," Jamie and I both stopped in front of his Ranch.  
"We're going in three days...that should give you enough time to grow the rest of your crops and ship them," I nodded.

"Alright i'll be ready then. Plus I gotta say bye to my friends too! Later Jamie!" I then turned on my heels and sprinted to my farm. Lots of work had to be done in not a lot of time.

It took me five minutes to get to my ranch and when I got there the first thing I did was go inside and change back into my work outfit. I didn't want to get my wedding dress ruined. I went to my tool box and put a watering can, a hoe, sheers, brush, fishing rod and bell in my rucksack.

Before stepping out of the house I grabbed both flaye, my dog, and chib, my pig, and went outside. Setting them down and letting them wonder around the yard, I went to my field of crops. They really needed water.

I took out the water can and charged it up, sprinkling water on some of the plants and continued to do so until all my wonderful crops were happy and watered. I put my watering can in my rucksack then sprinted into the coop.

All the chickens looked happy and laid prized eggs. Collecting them all and droppin them in the shipping bin, I went onto attending to the chickens feeding them and bringing them outside.

In the barn I fed all my horses, cows. And sheep. I pet all the animals then attended to all their personal needs. I was done my chores!

"Ahh all done!" I walked outside and the sun told me it was around noon, the time I usually fish.  
So that's exactly what I did. I have to say, I probably caught the most fish I have ever in one go.

Thinking about Jamie made me work better it seemed! I wonder what he was doing...oh well i'll see him later!  
I walked inside my house and swapped the tools with gifts for my friends. The last gifts i would probably give them...so sad.

Then I remembered about the mining proportion of the shipping stats, so i grabbed my hammer and a hoe and headed outside.

After handing gifts to everyone and said final goodbyes, which consisted with a lot of tears, I started to walk to the mines. It was spring so I couldn't go to the cave on the water, sadly.

I wanted to get as much money as I could and diamonds would of helped gravely. While walking the mine I saw Jamie working in his fields. He looked so handsome, like always. Sadly, he didn't seem to notice me so i just walked into the mine.

Nobody was there for once. Oh well. Grabbing the hoe I went down one level into the mine. I decided to start mining around the fith floor.

It's more likely to get better ores and gems deeper down. One the fith floor I switched to my hammer and started hacking away a the rocks and Crystal glass.

It took me a few hours to get my stamina at a point were if I smash something one more time I would most likely faint.

With a full rucksack and low stamina I went back up to the first floor of the mine and sprinted out. The sun wasn't in the sky anymore.

There was a moon instead. That mean't it was probably time to call it a day and ship everything I needed to then go to bed. I walked to my house and put all the animals back to their respected places, shipped all the gems and ores, save a few, and went inside my house.

Nothing was in my rucksack but the hoe, hammer, and fishing rod. I thought it would be fine to leave them in there so I wrote in my diary for the day then hopped into bed, falling asleep right away.

The next two days went by just like the first one had. I managed to get $20 000 more! On the third day I got all my tools,put them in my rucksack. All of my other things such as flowers and herbs I put into the shipping bin. My stats would still be counted in the next town i go to. I grab my extra seeds and stuff them into my rucksack as well. I then go outside and herd up all my animals.

"Alright you guys! We're all ready! Now we wait for Jamie!"

After waiting for ten minutes or so Jamie finally showed up  
"Are you ready Tina?"  
"Yes I am!"  
"Hmp then lets go," Jamie turned around and started walking with his animals to the mysterious green gate at the side of the village.

I followed making sure none of my animals got lost. Once we were I front of the door it magically opened and revealed a stone path which lead to somewhere unknown.

Jamie was the first to walk through. I turned around and waved, saying one last goodbye to my beloved village then I walked through the gate and it closed.

* * *

**_A/N short chapter is short. Whatever. If i do continue they will be much longer. Review?_**


End file.
